Current mobile wireless communication devices provide features beyond basic wireless telephony that include an ability to send and receive Short Message Service (SMS) messages, an ability to send and receive e-mail messages and an ability to browse online information formatted using either the known Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) or the known Hyper-Text Transfer Protocol (HTML).
Each of the features is typically implemented in a separate client application executed on the wireless communication device. To implement the features outlined above as examples, an exemplary wireless communication device may require an SMS client application, an e-mail client application, a WAP browsing application and an HTML browsing application.
Unfortunately, when a user of the exemplary wireless communication device is intent on forwarding an SMS message to a recipient associated with an e-mail address, the user is required to copy, to a temporary memory (often referred to as a “clipboard”), the payload of the SMS message while using the SMS client application to review the SMS message. The user is then required to exit the SMS client application and initialize the e-mail client application. While in the e-mail client application, the user may then take steps to create and edit a new outgoing e-mail message. Responsively, the e-mail client application may present a user interface screen with various text fields corresponding to fields of a standard e-mail message. Such fields typically include a field for indicating a recipient, a field for indicating a subject and a field for the body of the e-mail message. The user may then paste the previously copied payload of the SMS message into the text field of the user interface screen, which text field corresponds to the body field of the new outgoing e-mail message, specify a subject and a recipient in the respective fields and then direct the e-mail client application to send the new outgoing message.
Such a set of actions may not be considered intuitive to the user and may be found to be tedious and time consuming.